Magos: descendientes de Hécate
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: ¡Mago, arrodíllate ante el semidiós! , ¡Semidiós, ríndete ante el mago! . Mortales, magos y semidioses viven en el mismo planeta Tierra, pero han estado separados durante milenios, porque es peligroso que se junten. Ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro. O eso creían antes.
1. ¿Dónde estás, Percy?

_¡Mago, arrodíllate ante el semidiós!_

_¡Semidiós, ríndete ante el mago!_

Mortales, magos y semidioses viven en el mismo planeta Tierra, pero han estado separados durante milenios, porque es peligroso que se junten.

Ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro. O eso creían antes.

Ahora que han estado desapareciendo semidioses de forma extraña y varios magos han muerto, es necesario que los magos y los semidioses se den la cara.

¿Van a luchar?

Harry Potter está en sexto año y cree que, después de que el mundo sepa que Lord Voldemort volvió, las cosas mejorarán.

No espera encontrarse con gente que, en lugar de usar varitas, tenga espadas y que acostumbra a decir groserías en griego antiguo y en latín.

_\- ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¿Quién eres tú?_

Percy Jackson y sus amigos se están preparando para la guerra contra Geia.

No sabe que encontrará gente rara que se viste con túnicas y que saca chispas con unos palitos de madera.

\- _¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¿Cómo mierda haces eso?_

**Declaimer**: Percy Jackson y Harry Potter son míos, pero se los presto un ratito si me dejan comentarios, eh. Ya, Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling los crearon respectivamente, aunque la trama sí es mía y los personajes nuevos también.

Advertencias: muerte de personajes, ¿groserías? Creo que pondré lemon. Y spoiler (como que Voldemor se llama Tom Riddle XD) pero aclararé las cosas, así que no es necesario que se vayan o que se pongan a leer los libros.

**Capítulo 1.** **¿Dónde** **estás,** **Percy?**

_Hace once años..._

Cuando Perseus Jackson se perdió, no contaba con más de seis años.

Al niño se le hizo fácil seguir a aquel hombre que le estaba ofreciendo un rico coctel de fresa, mientras su madre estaba comprando verduras en un mercadillo de la Nueva York. Sólo bastaron un par de segundos para que Sally perdiera de vista a su único hijo.

Sally Jackson jamás pensó que su pequeño sol podría resbalarse de sus manos en un parpadeo, pero pasó.

El mundo no se detuvo sólo porque ella se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba a su lado jugando en los videojuegos. El tiempo tampoco se detuvo cuando un hombre azotó a un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, como el fondo del mar, contra uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres.

Sally trató de no perder la calma mientras llamaba a gritos a su bebé y la amable señora que vendía las verduras hacía lo mismo. "¡Percy, Percy!", "¡Amor, mi niño!", "¿Dónde estás, Percy?".

¿Por qué no regresaba?

Y mientras Sally Jackson buscaba con desesperación al pequeño, no pudo evitar acordarse de su infancia.

Por un instante Sally pudo volver a sentirse niña, sola en casa, mirando la puerta por la que sus padres jamás volverían a cruzar; pensó en la amable mujer desconocida que la abrazó cuando le notificó que el avión de sus padres se había caído. Pensó en el frío que en aquel entonces se había instalado en su corazón mientras se había repetido a sí misma "no hay nada peor que esto".

¡Mentira!

No podía sentir a su hijito Percy cerca de ella. Eso era el peor de los castigos. Percy podría estar sufriendo por su despiste, y ella no estaba con él para salvarlo.

Y cuando varias personas le dijeron que lo vieron alejándose con un hombre desconocido, el alma se le cayó hasta los pies.

...

-No puedo creer que el señor Quirón nos enviara a vender las estúpidas fresas que el Campamento cosecha-se quejó Suria.

Ella era una chica común y corriente que estaba sentada detrás de un puesto de cocteles fresas en el mercadillo de Nueva York. Siendo los dueños los semidioses griegos del Campamento Mestizo, uno esperaba que el puesto de venta de cocteles de fresas fuera algo así como un local bien acondicionado, ubicado en la mejor área del mejor centro comercial de Nueva York. Bueno, estaban en Nueva York, pero el localcito se reducía a ser un montón de cajas puestas unas sobre las otras al aire libre a modo de mesa, con un mantel azul y los cocteles de fresa encima. Ah, sí, en un mercadillo cualquiera con muchos puestecillos acomodados de manera apretada y los pasillitos repletos de gente.

Los vendedores eran cuatro campistas a los que Quirón había encargado "vender todas las fresas a como dé lugar", y ellos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo... con sarcasmo. La chica, llamada Suria Paz, estaba parada mirando con fiereza a toda la gente que pasaba, ya que en su mundo las miradas que decían "Compra cocteles o muere" eran la mejor manera de atraer clientes; ella era una chica de trece o catorce años, con complexión atlética y estatura promedio, su cara era alargada y sus ojos cafés parcialmente rasgados, su larga cabellera era lacia y castaña y estaba atada en una coleta alta. Vestía un desgastado pantalón de mezclilla, un par de tenis rotos y, como los otros tres, una playera anaranjada que decía "Campamento Mestizo". Probablemente su expresión "No me Fastidies" era lo que estaba ahuyentando a los posibles clientes.

La segunda vendedora era Katie Gardner, una niña pequeña, blanca y flacucha de expresión tranquila que estaba acomodando los cocteles de fresa una y otra vez para darles mejor presentación. Su rostro ovalado y bonachón decía que tenía nueve años aproximadamente.

El tercer vendedor era Michael Yew; era un pequeño niño de nueve años que, a diferencia de Suria, estaba frente al puesto, obsequiando sonrisas y un pedacito de fresas como prueba a toda la gente que veía. Sus ojos color miel eran grandes, llenos de vida, su pelo era castaño oscuro y su rostro era tan fino que podría decirse que era guapo.

El último vendedor era un adolescente moreno que, sentado junto a Suria y con los pies sobre la mesa improvisada, leía una revista llamada ShonenJ con interés. Él no pasaba de los trece, sus ojos también eran grandes, pero grises, su piel era morena y su rostro ovalado; además, su pelo era negro como la noche, un poco largo y ondulado. Se llamaba Rick Russell.

A simple vista, los cuatro no parecían ser chicos del otro mundo, pero ningún cliente se podía imaginar que ellos eran semidioses, hijos de un mortal y un dios griego; aunque aún así, ni si quiera ellos podían creerse que tuvieran que vender cocteles fresas para poder mantener su Campamento de semidioses. Vendían cocteles de fresa porque uno: fresas era lo que cosechaban más en su campamento; y dos: hacía un inusual calor, así que la gente prefería comprar cocteles fríos a simples fresas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera replicarle a Suria, un hombre joven con corte de tazón se acercó al puesto.

-Quiero una de esas cosas que venden, ¿eso le gusta a los niños _muggles_, verdad?-preguntó con acento británico.

\- ¿Niños qué?-preguntó Katie con curiosidad.

-Ah, sí, esto les encanta a los niños-respondió Michael simpático, haciéndole una seña a Katie indicando "yo me encargo"-. Es su fruta favorita, ¿cuántos cocteles se va a llevar?

-Uno-contestó el hombre dubitativo-. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- ¡Llévese uno por el módico precio de un dólar!

El hombre recibió su coctel y le pagó a Katie mirando su dinero con un poco de confusión, como si nunca hubiera manejado un dólar. Luego se fue rápidamente. En todo ese tiempo, el chico de cabello negro, Rick, lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Hay algo extraño en ese hombre-comentó Rick pasando una hoja de su reista ShonenJ.

\- ¿Acaso dijo "muggle"?-inquirió Suria molesta-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es británico-dijo Michael como si fuera obvio-, los británicos son raros.

Pero Katie tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Me pagó con un billete de mil dólares-susurró anonadada.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Ese hombre está loco?

-Iré a devolvérselo-dijo Katie con convicción.

-Pero...-Michael iba a protestar, sin embargo Katie salió al pasillo y empezó a irse para buscar al británico.

-No te alejes demasiado-dijo el chico de cabello negro, Rick.- Si no lo encuentras, regresa.

Katie asintió y se perdió entre la gente. Unos minutos de aburrimiento sin clientes después, Suria volvió a quejarse.

-Soy hija de Ares, la líder de la cabaña-continuó Suria con enojo.- ¿Por qué Quirón me envió a mí a vender tontos cocteles de fresa y no sólo a los hijos de Deméter?

-Porque estaban ocupados limpiando su casa por lo de la broma de la cabaña Once-replicó Rick sin despegar la vista de su revista ShonenJ-. Es una suerte que dejaran que Katie Gardner viniera con nosotros-. Katie era una hija de Deméter.

-Fue gracioso-terció Michael sin mirar a Rick-, jejeje, su cabaña llena de estiércol...

Suria sonrió con burla al recordar que esa mañana escuchó los gritos y chillidos de la cabaña de Deméter porque su hogar estaba repleto de estiércol; el olor era insoportable. Rick se removió en su asiento, buscando una mejor postura.

-Dijiste que querías salir al mundo exterior, ¿no?-comentó él.

-Pero en una misión, Rick, -Suria miró mal a un niño que se acercó a husmear en sus fresas. El niñito huyó de ahí.- no a vender fresas. Además, no entiendo qué hace él aquí-señaló a Michael, que parecía un modelo de revistucha ofreciendo fresas.

-El negocio necesita una cara linda que lo represente-replicó el niño mirando al cielo con pose de superhéroe, Suria hasta juró que una brisa le agitó el pelo y se imaginó la musiquita heroica de fondo-. Y tú, cariño, eres una amarguetas.

Suria lo fulminó con la mirada y aplastó una fresa con el puño.

\- ¿También vendemos jugo de fresa?-preguntó Rick levantando un poco la vista y mirando el jugo que salió del puño de Suria.

-Dije eso porque se van a acabar nuestras fresas si las sigues regalando a la gente, idiota-Suria insultó a Michael Yew, hijo de Apolo.

\- ¡Al menos no los espanto con mi carota!-pero Michael no se quedó atrás.

-Katie ya se tardó-musitó Rick con sorna. Luego algo a su izquiera llamó su atención. Un pequeño alboroto estaba surgiendo a unos treinta metros, la gente estaba inquieta en ese punto. Un policía avanzó por el pasillo y gritó:

\- ¡Cierren las entradas! Se robaron un niño, ¡cierren las entradas!

Suria y Michael ni se enteraron, ellos seguían discutiendo, pero Rick alzó la mirada de pronto y se incorporó.

-Dejen de pelearse-le ordenó Rick a Michael y a Suria. Michael lo miró con enojo, pero no le replicó.- ¿Escucharon? Se robaron un niño.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-se apresuró a decir Michael mirando a Suria, olvidándose de su pequeña discusion.

-Somos simples semidioses, no la liga de la justicia-replicó Rick sin inmutarse, que se hubiera puesto serio era porque Katie aún no regresaba no por el niño perdido. Michael lo miró con rebeldía y desdén, sin la simpatía que había mostrado con los clientes.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse con preocupación y escucharon cómo la policía cerraba las principales entradas del lugar.

En ese momento la alarma interna del chico se encendió de inmediato.

_Peligro_.

-Buscaré a Katie, ustedes dos quédense aquí-ordenó Rick a los otros dos y dejó su revista ShonenJ sobre las fresas. Michael arrugó el morro.

El chico de pelo negro, Rick, dejó a sus compañeros y fue por Katie. Se movió entre la gente como sabueso y no tardó en dar con ella. La encontró parada junto a los baños públicos. No había nadie cerca.

\- ¿Katie...?-la niña tenía una expresión ausente y manchas de coctel de fresa tanto en el rostro como en su playera, por eso Rick supo que algo no estaba bien. Entonces escuchó ruidos dentro del baño, alguien ahí se movía de forma apresurada. Rick entró, siguiendo sus instintos de semidiós porque pensó que lo que sea que había dejado a Katie tan impresionada estaba ahí.

Katie se quedó afuera, sin dar señales de haberlo visto.

En el baño estaba el hombre británico que les había comprado un coctel de fresa y que también les había pagado con un billete de mil dólares, sólo que ahora estaba un poco diferente. El corte de su cabello ya no era estilo tazón, sino que lo tenía más corto, aspero y un poco canoso como si se lo hubiera transformado para no ser reconocido; sin embargo, su rostro era el mismo. Además, con un brazo estaba cargando en a una niña dormida; una pequeña de cuatro o seis años que tenía un vestidito rosa muy cursi y un cabello castaño perfectamente peinado en un moño que daba la impresión de que era una peluca. Al parecer estaba por salir.

Rick miró a la niña. De inmediato supo que ella no era una simple niña y su mera presencia le trajo viejos recuerdos de la playa, del agua salada.

\- Quítate-ordenó el británico con aspereza.

\- ¿Le tiró el coctel en la cara a mi compañera? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Rick mirándolo con fijeza.

-No estaba rico-el hombre se acercó para tratar de hacerlo a un lado. Su actitud que pretendía ocultar su prisa, hizo sospechar a Rick.

-La niña antes no estaba con usted. Y ¿qué le hizo a mi compañera?

Entonces ambos hicieron el mismo movimiento a la vez. Metieron la mano en el bolsillo y sacaron algo. Rick encontró una cuchilla larga, hecha con bronce celestial, y el hombre sacó una varita de madera, un arma que al semidiós le extrañó.

\- ¿Qué clase de semidiós es usted?-inquirió Rick para hacer tiempo y planear su ataque.

Aunque en realidad estaba preguntándose por qué el hombre usaba una varita y no un arma convencional como una espada, una navaja, una lanza o un escudo. Sí, su cerebro en un segundo se hizo a la idea de que aquél no era un hombre común. Sus acciones (haberle hecho _algo_ a Katie), actitud (su prisa mal disimulada) y la varita-arma lo delataban. Por principio, Rick sabía que él no era un monstruo porque ya se hubiera transformado, y también que la niña tampoco era normal. Que no hubiera reaccionado aumentaba las probabilidades de que en realidad estuviera inconsciente y de que fuera el niño perdido. Lo más seguro era que el británico también fuera un semidiós, aunque Rick no pudiera saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero ¿para qué querría secuestrar a la niña (o niño, si sus sospechas se confirmaban)?

El hombre no contestó.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, pasó sólo en unos cuantos segundos. El británico apuntó hacia Rick y de su varita salió un chorro de luz roja; el chico no se detuvo a examinar ese ataque, lo esquivó haciéndose ligeramente a un lado y echándose hacia adelante como en una batalla corporal, con su mano libre sujetó la muñeca con la que el británico sustenía la varita y se lo dobló hacia atrás, aprovechándose de que con la otra mano el hombre estaba sujetando el cuerpo de la niña. Que el hombre no respondiera pronto, le dio a entender que no estaba acostumbrado a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como todo semidiós.

Rick escuchó un estallido detrás de él, la luz roja había chocado contra la pared y la había rajado un poco. Antes de que Rick pudiera pensar qué había sido eso, el hombre intentó apuntarlo con la varita otra vez, aún con la muñeca doblada hacia atrás y Rick puso el filo de su cuchilla en su cuello. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, hubo un fuerte ruido de cadenas y el hombre gimió.

Rick se aprovechó de ese momento para clavar su cuchillo en el antebrazo con el que el hombre sujetaba su varita, la cual cayó al suelo.

Suria y Michael habían llegado.

Suria, la hija de Ares, la guerrera por excelencia, estaba parada en la puerta y era quien había herido al británico en las costillas con su arma: unas cadenas que tenían un par de filosas cuchillas en la punta. Michael Yew, hijo de Apolo, estaba en el pasillo atendiendo a Katie Gardner.

Rick sacó su cuchilla de la carne, soltó al hombre y le arrebató a la niña de un tirón. En menos de un segundo el hombre se estaba doblando de dolor, bañando en sangre gracias a las heridas de su costado y de su antebrazo.

\- ¿Quién eres?-demandó Rick sin alejarse por si el hombre intentaba levantar su varita y atacarlos a distancia. Como pudo, cargó a la niña sujetándola por la cintura con una mano-. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso con una varita?

No obstante, no pudo obtener respuesta. El pie del hombre tocó su varita, se escuchó un leve estallido y luego... el británico ya no estaba ahí.

Los tres semidioses se miraron entre sí, preguntándose con los ojos la razón de lo que había sucedido. Sólo sabían una cosa: ese británico no era un semidiós normal.

No obstante, la prioridad en esa ocasión no era saber qué había sucedido. Las prioridades eran Katie y la niña. Katie seguía sin salir de su letargo y la niña, sin despertarse. Bueno, no era tan niña. Cuando los tres miraron hacia abajo, vieron que se le había caído la peluca y que su cabello en realidad era negro, rebelde y corto.

-Supongo que ese es el niño perdido-comentó Suria mientras enrollaba sus cadenas-. ¿Vive?

Rick puso al niño en el piso y le tomó el pulso.

\- Sí, vive. Suria, busca al britanico. Puede que se haya escondido por aquí-ella asintió y se puso a abrir los cubículos del baño. Rick miró a Michael-. ¿Qué le pasó a Katie?-El chico de Apolo estaba agachado sobre Katie, examinándola.

-Un brebaje para dormir-respondió Michael con alivio-, supongo que el británico lo mezcló con el coctel y se lo dio al chico-señaló al niño-, pero a Katie se lo tió en la cara.

-Porque seguramente ella lo interrumpió cuando estaba disfrazando al chico con un vestido-supuso Rick sin moverse de su sitio junto al niño-. El niño se durmió, pero como Katie no lo ingirió, su cuerpo se quedó en un estado vegetal. Es lógico que el británico quisiera disfrazar al niño si quiería salir desapercibido, la pregunta es ¿Por qué y para qué?

Nadie sabía la respuesta.

Suria no encontró al hombre. Había desaparecido en la nada.

La policía no tardó en llegar. Más bien, para no levantar sospechas, Suria se encargó de ir a avisar que su amigo Rick había encontrado a un niño inconsciente en el baño de hombres. La historia que contaron fue cortesía de Rick, y fue la siguiente: Rick y Michael habían entrado al baño, encontraron a un hombre con actitud sospechosa que estaba cargando a una niña dormida, a la que se le cayó la peluca; ambos, sabiendo que se habían robado a un niño, atacaron al hombre, Michael se enredó en sus pies para hacerlo tropezar y Rick sujetó su espalda; lograron quitarle al niño con mucho esfuerzo, pero el ladrón se les escapó y corrió hasta perderse de vista. Ah, y también dijeron que Katie se había desmayado por el susto, ya que ella y Suria habían estado afuera del baño.

No podían contar la verdad, no podían ir por ahí diciendo que eran semidioses y que podían usar armas de bronce celestial. La gente no les creería.

Sin embargo, Rick no pensó lo mismo de la madre del pequeño niño. Ella llegó con la policía y abrazó a su aún inconsciente hijo de una manera tan amorosa que a Rick le dolió. La madre agradeció, con lágrimas en los ojos, que le hubieran devuelto a su niño con vida. Y cuando miró a Rick, éste notó algo más en sus ojos. Era como si con ellos ella le estuviera diciendo: "a mí no me engañan, ustedes son semidioses", y Rick por primera vez dudó de la eficacia de la niebla, ese velo que cubría los ojos de los mortales y hacía que éstos, en lugar de ver cosas relacionadas con los dioses y el mundo de la antigua Grecia, vieran cosas que sus mentes sí podían procesar como un hombretón feísimo en lugar de un cíclope y cosas similares. Al parecer, ella podía ver a través de ese velo aunque era mortal.

Aunque, para su alivio, ella no habló.

El pequeño grupo de semidioses hizo todo lo posible por huír de ese asunto lo más rápido posible. En menos de una hora se encontraron a sí mismos subiendo las cajas de fresas y cocteles de fresas en la camioneta del Campamento, para después buscar otro mercadillo en el cual poder vender con más calma.

Katie reaccionó justamente cuando Suria arrancó la camioneta, pero no dijo gran cosa porque estaba desorientada y somnolienta, un efecto secundario del brebaje. Volvió a dormirse en menos de dos minutos, en los brazos de Rick, que iba como copiloto.

\- ¿Ese británico era un monstruo?-aventuró Michael, por primera vez sin mirar mal a Rick. Estaba en la segunda fila de asientos de la cabina de la camioneta.

Rick negó.

-Me pareció que era un semidiós.

-Uno de Hécate-afirmó Suria al volante.

-Ellos no usan varitas.

-Pero sí hacen hechizos parecidos a los que él hizo. Y también eso de desaparecer así como así puede que sea uno de sus trucos.

Rick no replicó. Punto para Suria.

\- ¿Ese niño... es un semidiós?-volvió a preguntar Michael.

Rick afirmó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rick evadió la respuesta. Tener que explicar lo que él podía hacer como semidiós era un tema incómodo. Aún no se acostumbraba a su propia particularidad de semidiós: poder detectar la esencia de los semidioses (un poder inusual, incluso entre ellos). También pensó en que la madre del chiquillo podía ver a través de la niebla, pero eso decidió guardárselo para sí y preguntarle directamente al señor Quirón.

-Los semidioses nos llevamos muy _mal_ sólo con otros semidioses como para querer secuestrarlos-contestó con sorna.

-Deberíamos decirle a un sátiro que vaya por él-dijo Suria.

Rick negó.

-Es muy pequeño, aún no sabe _quién_ es-argumentó con cansancio-. En cuanto un semidiós conoce más sobre su pasado y gana experiencia, corre más peligro.

-Alguien lo quiso secuestrar...

\- Ese alguien no es muy brillante-replicó Rick, pensando que sería grandioso poder dormir como Katie Gardner-. Su plan me pareció muy tonto, ahora que lo pienso, demasiado improvisado, al azar.

-Ese _tonto_ hizo cosas que nosotros nunca hemos visto.

-Seguramente es hijo de Hé... cate-especuló Rick, separando cuidadosamente el nombre. Un semidiós debía de tener mucho cuidado con nombrar a los dioses-. Ella ha de tener problemas con el padre divino del niño...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Cuántos enemigos mortales tenías tú a los seis años? Y no cuentes al señor de los Helados, que no te quería regalar uno.

-... Ninguno.

-Entonces el problema es con el padre divino. Si éste se preocupa por su hijo (cosa que será cierta, si _H_ pensó en secuestrar a su hijo), lo cuidará o se lo encargará directamente al señor Quirón.

Los párpados ya comenzaban a pesarle a Rick por el cansancio. Suria lo miró con un dejo de reproche.

-Deja de preocuparte por niños ajenos-murmuró Rick.

No dijo en voz alta que el arma del británico lo había dejado inquieto, y también lo que podía hacer con ella. No dejaba de preguntarse por y para qué querrían secuestrar a un semidios, porque sospechaba que ese hombre no era el único. Aunque tenía una vaga idea de la razón del secuestro: la presencia del niño era como la presencia de la playa, del agua salada. Como un niño del mar.

...

Lejos de ahí, un hombre que estaba postrado en una cama, estaba echando a volar a una lechuza con dirección a Londres. Era la carta con el informe de lo que había sucedido con el intento de sustracción del pequeño de cinco años.

El hombre, apellidado Dawlish, se había curado a sí mismo las heridas que esos chiquillos le habían provocado. Su asistenta, una joven que había contratado antes de mudarse a Nueva York para poder cumplir su misión, lo estaba atendiendo como si fuera un rey que venía de la guerra. Él se dejaba consentir, sin querer pensar en que después su jefe lo iba a regañar por haber fracasado en una misión tan importante y secreta; además, había tenido que desobedecer la orden de No Magia para No Llamar la Atención para, primero, quitarse de encima a ese chico y después, huír de ahí antes de que el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos interviniera.

-... Y el Ministerio de Magia inglés debería de hacer una ceremonia, ¿no cree?-parloteaba alegremente la joven mientras le zurcía el almohadón-. Mañana se cumplen cinco años de que Quien-usted-sabe cayó, no es cualquier cosa. También creo que deberían de traer a Harry Potter a vivir entre los magos, no es justo que viva con _muggles_-hizo una mueca-. Los magos lo trataríamos como le corresponde.

Dawlish hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Dumbledore se niega, no sé por qué-añadió de mal humor-. Vete, necesito descansar.

La chica hizo un mohín, pero lo dejó solo.

.

..

...

**¡Hola mundo**!

Después de meses reaparezco en Potterfics, ¡ehhhh! No me reprochen nada, es que estaba ocupada cumpliendo retos en Fanfiction . net. Pero bueno, eso es otro asunto.

Vengo con un crossover Percy Jackson-Harry Potter, pero no se molesten, este no va a ser el típico encuentro ni nada por el estilo, ya verán lo que les tengo preparado. Lo que sí, es que se ambientará en sexto año Hogwarts y en la guerra contra Geia.

¿Por qué metí dos personajes nuevos? Clarisse no siempre fue la jefa de la cabaña cinco, y yo necesitaba a alguien como Suria que supiera de armas para salvar a Percy. Sobre Rick... después sabrán. Descuiden, a) ellos no serán protagonistas, y b) tardé meses en diseñarlos por lo que no son ni Mary Sue ni Gary Stu.

Dawlish aparece en el libro de HP y la Orden del fénix. Michael Yew en PJ Último Olímpico y Katie Gardner en casi toda la saga de Percy Jackson.

¿Comentarios? Este es un cap de prueba, la continuación depende de si tiene mucha respuesta.

Cuídense,

Ab Freiheit.


	2. Griegos en territorio enemigo

**II. Griegos en territorio enemigo**

Puedo asegurar que el mundo en el que vivimos hay tantos misterios que no existe nadie que los conozca todos. Por ejemplo, que las razas sobrenaturales existen.

Sí, en este mismo planeta, en la misma dimensión y en el mismo instante hay monstruos, magos, dioses, hadas, elfos, gigantes, semidioses, entre otros, viviendo. Y también están los simples humanos. Los _mortales_, les llaman los dioses; los _muggles_, les llaman los magos.

Los dioses se encargaron de crear este mundo a su manera, y su creación más notoria fueron los humanos.

Puede que los mortales sean las criaturas más afortunadas, ya que su propia ceguera evita que vean más allá de lo debido y que se pongan en peligro desafiando abiertamente a las otras razas. ¿Qué fin tuvo crear a una raza que no tenía algún medio físico para subsistir por sí solo y que sólo se alimentaba de la naturaleza? Pues que su inteligencia les permitió percibir a los dioses, a diferencia de los animales, y a adorarlos, incrementando así el poderío de los dioses.

Después surgieron las otras criaturas.

Hubo dioses que se enamoraron de mortales excepcionales y así surgieron los semidioses, héroes como Aquiles, Heracles o Teseo, cuyo trabajo era, es y será mediar entre dioses y mortales.

Sin embargo, la inteligencia del hombre lo llevó a expandirse y a crear. A intentar dominar a las otras criaturas y sentirse más cercanos a los dioses. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que los dioses se dieron cuenta de que tenían que frenarlo, porque Hermes lo dijo "el conocimiento desmedido sólo los llevará a su fin si no tienen la capacidad de controlarse". Y el auto-control nunca fue algo que la humanidad tuviera.

También su ambición desmedida los llevó a querer dominar a las otras criaturas que merecían vagar libremente por el mundo. Por eso, en un concilio de la antigüedad, los de dioses decidieron cegar a la humanidad. 'Bueno, no es que vayamos a hacerles algo nuevo, porque la ceguera la comenzó su egoísmo y su ambición, el querer jactarse de ser poderosos y no ver a las otras criaturas como sus iguales" dijo Deméter.

La diosa Hécate fue la encargada de crear el velo que cubriría los ojos de los mortales, para ocultar todas aquellas criaturas que no debían ver ni que se acercaran más a secretos que, por su bien, no debían conocer. Y, en el siglo V, los hijos de Hécate se comprometieron a mantener por sí mismos ese velo, ese se convirtió en su trabajo.

Esos hijos tuvieron sus propios hijos, hasta que dejaron de ser directamente los Hijos de Hécate y adoptaron el más cómodo nombre de "magos". Con el tiempo, los magos se alejaron de los dioses y se apartaron del mundo pero sin dejar sus funciones. Crearon comunidades y, para finales del siglo XVI, se apartaron totalmente del mundo de los muggles. "Vivir y dejar vivir" ese se convirtió en su lema.

Así, los magos se fueron por su lado, los mortales por el suyo (ignorando su alrededor) y los semidioses por su parte, se entrenaron en Campamentos. Cada uno desarrollando su propia historia. Al ver que ni si quiera los mestizos podían estar juntos, los dioses los separaron en el Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter, y también ocultaron la existencia de los magos porque dijeron: "cada uno es poderoso a su manera. Si se encuentran, las rivalidades y la ambición de su condición humana surgirán y se matarán".

Pero cuando la diosa Geaia empezó a tomar conciencia entre sueños, hizo que algunos magos notaran a los semidioses y quisieran capturarlos para estudiarlos. Y que algunos semidioses se toparan con algunos magos...

_Diez años después del incidente de Percy Jackson. Ahora en Godric's Hollow, Reino Unido._

**21 de diciembre del 2011**.

Una cervatilla plateada que brillaba en la noche se metió detrás de una vieja iglesia para protegerse de sus cazadores, como si pensara que ese lugar podría repeler a cualquier semidiós griego como él y su perro.

El chico llamado Rick y su enorme perro siguieron corriendo tras ella, saltaron un pequeño muro y tuvieron una vista del cementerio, pero se detuvieron de pronto.

El cazador era un chico moreno, de complexión liviana y estatura alta; aparentaba tener entre dieciséis y dieciocho años; su rostro era ovalado, con los pómulos más marcados, pero con sus ojos grandes y grises. Llevaba un arco y un carcaj negro. Su ropa, sus botines y su gorro eran totalmente oscuros, pretendiendo hacer un camuflaje con la noche, al igual que su perro negro, que era parecido a un Border Collie pero dos veces más grande.

El ambiente de aquél cementerio no le gustó en lo absoluto al chico, lo hizo sentirse incómodo, como si el aire se comprimiera a su alrededor con un mensaje claro: "no eres bienvenido", justo como la vez que había ido de vacaciones a la Bahía de San Francisco, como si ese lugar no lo quisiera ahí; aunque ahora no estaba en California USA, estaba en un lugar llamado Godric's Hollow en Reino Unido.

Pero el chico, Rick, hizo caso omiso a eso ya que necesitaba capturar a la cervatilla, animal sagrado de Artemisa, para ofrecerla en un sacrificio.

—Espeluznante—musitó con monotonía al mirar mejor el paisaje que le ofrecía el cementerio.

Había decenas de hileras de tétricas y abandonadas tumbas, la mayoría hechas con piedra y algunas pocas sólo reconocibles porque había un par de cruces clavadas en la tierra. Una escena digna de una película de terror, pero en realidad a él eso no le asustaba.

Rick perdió de vista a la cervatilla y decidió buscarla entre las lápidas, sin embargo...

Las dos primeras tumbas que encontró habían sido asaltadas. Las lápidas rotas y la tierra profanada con hoyos hondos, sólo indicaban que los cuerpos de sus ocupantes habían sido extraídos a la mala.

Extrañado, el chico se agachó y tomó un poco de la tierra que habían removido para sacar los cuerpos. La olfateó y la acarició con las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba fresca, cosa que indicaba que el asalto había sucedido apenas una hora atrás, quizá menos.

Entonces su perro emitió un pequeño gruñido, indicando que su presa se había aprovechado de su distracción y había huido, alejándose más y más de ellos, sin la posibilidad de ser atrapada. Rick negó con la cabeza sin frustrarse.

—No te enojes, Sirio—le dijo al perro en voz baja—. Todas las presas tarde o temprano son atrapadas. Ahora...—miró con interés la tierra que tenía en su mano y la dejó caer con cuidado.

Él sabía que había ladrones que saqueaban tumbas suntuosas en busca de tesoros y también sabía que había psicópatas que asaltaban tumbas en busca de cuerpos con los cuales satisfacer su necrofilia. Rick tenía curiosidad por saber cuál de los dos tipos de ladrones había cometido ese crimen. Tenía debilidad por conocer las peculiaridades de las personas como esas a las que la sociedad señalaba como "ovejas negras", como los desadaptados, como la escoria. Entonces sonrió sin alegría al recordar que la mayoría de los semidioses eran tachados de esa manera, de delincuentes y basura del mundo. Si los mestizos, esos desadaptados de la sociedad, tenían grandes secretos, entonces ¿qué podrían esconder los profanadores de tumbas?

El caso lo intrigó y lo perturbó a la vez. Por eso caminó entre las tumbas, inspeccionándolas una a una para tratar de leer los nombres de los muertos robados. También quería saber a ciencia cierta cuántas tumbas habían sido profanadas. _Una, dos... cinco, seis... diez, once... _Cuando llegó a la última esquina del cementerio, encontró a la doceava tumba asaltada. Con toda la vieja lápida hecho a un lado, pudo ver que alguien había profanado la tierra para extraer lo que los milenios habían dejado del cuerpo de...

—Ig... ¿donus?—trató de leer pero su dislexia y el deterioro de la piedra no le ayudaban nada—. Ig... ¿Ignacio? Ignatius... ¿Pelele...? Ah, Ignatius Peverell. ¿Quién es Ignatius Peverell?—se preguntó.

Más bien, el punto era saber quiénes habían sido en vida los muertos, porque al parecer el robo no era al azar. El chico repasó mentalmente los nombres de los doce muertos robados, pero ninguno le resultó familiar: Ignatius Peverell, Dorea Potter (Black), Amelia Bones, alguien apellidado Wright, Brutus Malfoy, Charlus Potter, Kennilworthy Whisp, James Charlus Potter, Modesty Rabnott, Ariadna Dumbledore, Newt Scamander y una persona apellidada Abbott (dueña de la tumba más vieja).

—Probablemente alguien de por aquí quiere hacer un Frankenstain *.

El eco de su voz le fue devuelto en un susurro.

Fue entonces cuando Rick Russell, un semidiós griego, tomó conciencia de su situación:

Había estado cazando a la cervatilla sagrada para que él y otro semidiós llamado Alabaster Torrington pudieran ofrecerla en un sacrificio, pero había terminado en un cementerio que tenía una docena de tumbas recién profanadas. Además, estaba aquella sensación de pesadez que no había dejado de sentir desde que había penetrado en aquel cementerio, aquella que le decía: "no eres bienvenido". Eso en lenguaje de los mestizos significaba Peligro Desconocido.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela, esperando no encontrarse a nadie y preguntándose a la vez quién y por qué habían hecho eso. Su gran perro negro seguía a su lado, fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta del estado tenso que tenía el animal.

—Tranquilo, Sirio—le dijo al perro—. Este no es mi territorio—dictaminó por la sensación de pesadez que sentía—. No es territorio griego.

Ese dato hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran más. Hacía que el simple asalto de tumbas adquiriera más importancia porque aumentaba la posibilidad de que los cuerpos tuvieran algún tipo de relación con los mestizos, sólo que al parecer no era algo bueno. ¿Qué era?

—No me gusta este lugar, Rick Russell.

El chico ni si quiera se inmutó por la repentina aparición de otro joven. El recién llegado era un muchacho de cabello castaño con la cara llena de pecas y una pose desgarbada. Vestía un chaleco antibalas encima de una camisa de manga larga de color gris oscuro, mismo color de sus pantalones; sin embargo, había letras griegas y runas antiguas escritas por todas partes en su camisa y pantalones con tinta verde.

—Estamos en Gran Bretaña el sitio más mágico del mundo, Alabaster*—replicó el chico que tenía un perro—. Hace que nuestros sentidos se sensibilicen más.

Alabaster asintió.

—Este lugar está completamente hechizado. Hay magia muy antigua, puedo sentirlo en el ambiente…

Russell miró a su alrededor con atención. Alabaster Torrington era hijo de Hécate (diosa griega de la magia) y si él decía eso, entonces las cosas eran serias.

—Algo me dice que no debimos haber venido al viejo continente—musitó Russell mientras ponía atención a cualquier ruido que pudiera haber. No le gustaba la sensación de pesadez que había sentido desde el principio, era algo que lo hacía sentirse alerta, como si esperara que en cualquier momento los atacaran.

—Es importante para mí…

Rick afiló la mirada para tener más alcance ante cualquier imprevisto.

Entendía la curiosidad de un hijo de Hécate por querer conocer el país más mágico del mundo, porque después de todo era hijo de Hécate.

Los dos eran desertores del Campamento Mestizo, pero cada uno por diferentes razones. Vagaban por el mundo sin tener un hogar fijo, sobreviviendo como podían, lejos de cualquier protección que el Campamento y mucho menos los dioses olímpicos, pudieran darles.

Rick había encontrado a Alabaster en la Bahía de San Francisco tres semanas atrás, huyendo de otra hija de Hécate un monstruo femenino llamado Lamia.

Russell estaba solo y Torrington también estaba solo; Russell era un desertor del Campamento Mestizo, Torrington había liderado parte del ejército de Cronos contra el Campamento (hasta el final de la guerra). Fue inevitable que ambos se encontraran y formaran un equipo para tratar de sobrevivir en un mundo donde los dioses estaban enojados con ellos por haberles llevado la contraria en la guerra contra Cronos.

Rick, en ese momento, contuvo a Lamia mientras Alabaster preparaba un maleficio para mantenerla convertida en tierra porque, los dos lo habían notado, desde hacía unos meses los monstruos volvían demasiado rápido del Tártaro.

Hicieron equipo desde entonces.

Una mañana Alabaster declaró que quería conocer Inglaterra. Dijo que le gustaría saber por qué los mortales lo llamaban "el lugar más mágico del mundo" y al parecer esperaba encontrar las respuestas a por qué últimamente los monstruos volvían muy pronto del Tártaro. Russell no puso objeción, pensó que serían como ir de vacaciones.

Ahora los dos (y el perro Sirio) estaban en un cementerio de Godric's Hollow con un mal presentimiento.

Alabaster retrocedió con cautela, listo para salir corriendo por si era necesario. Russell siguió inclinado sobre la tumba de Ignatius Peverell, atento a cualquier ruido. No quería irse sin averiguar por qué habían asaltado esas tumbas, uno nunca sabía qué provecho podría sacar de ahí. Alabaster miraba en la dirección opuesta.

—No debimos perseguir a la cervatilla—susurró Alabaster tenso, tanteando las runas que estaban grabadas en su chaqueta. Esos dibujitos podrían parecer estúpidos en cualquier adolescente, pero en manos de Alabaster eran un arma mortal.

—Se la voy a ofrecer a Artemisa—Alabaster gruñó—. En nuestra calidad de enemigos del Campamento no está de más caerle bien a un dios—el gruñido no cesó—. Es mi patrona—Russell también gruñó—, no me gusta hacerlo pero tengo qué porque le debo la vida.

Alabaster iba a replicar, pero Russell le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio y acomodó su arco, lo tensó suavemente y deslizó una flecha por la cuerda. Podía escuchar pies arrastrándose a cuarenta metros, además el aire se agitó de forma contraria a la dirección que tenía, formando un ligero remolino que sólo él podía percibir. O eso pensó Rick.

—Algo se acerca.

—Yo también lo presiento—murmuró Torrington.

Entonces el olor más horrendo inundó las fosas nasales de Russell, tanto que se mareó instantáneamente y sólo pudo escuchar el ligero ¡Plop! que se produjo tres metros enfrente de él. Y Sirio empezó a gruñir.

—Este no eres Harry Potter—graznó una voz.

De pronto Alabaster apretó una de sus runas, lo que agitó levemente el aire, y Russell ajustó su arco a la altura del hombro, sin apuntar algo.

Dos hombres encapuchados habían aparecido tres metros enfrente de ellos, parados sobre un par de tumbas. Apuntándolos con varitas. Y también vislumbraron una figura encorvada cuarenta metros más allá de los encapuchados, cerca de la entrada al cementerio.

Varitas. Déjá vú.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—inquirió Alabaster molesto.

— ¡Ja! Finge que no conoces a los _mortífagos_—exclamó el encapuchado más alto.

Entonces el perro se agazapó, listo para atacar.

—Sí se ve que son mortíferos. Tranquilo, Sirio—Russell puso una mano sobre la cabeza del perro para calmarlo y arrugó el morro porque el terrible hedor no había desaparecido. Era algo como un cadáver putrefacto. Tardó en notar que el olor venía de la cosa que estaba en la entrada del cementerio.

El perro obedeció.

— ¿Sirius? ¡Sirius Black está muerto!—saltó el más alto y fornido—. Lo mató Bellatrix Lestrange.

— ¿Cerillos negros?—esa conversación no tenía sentido—. ¿Que la Matrix extraña? ¿Están hablando en código?

—Son _muggles_, Greyback—dictaminó con asco el más chaparro.

Muggles. Varita. Déjá vú. Russell diez años atrás, un británico raro y un niño secuestrado.

Cuando los encapuchados agitaron sus varitas, Russell disparó dos flechas hacia las manos que sostenían las varitas, y dos rayos rojos rebotaron en una esfera que se formó alrededor de los semidioses.

Los encapuchados retrocedieron y se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar otra vez.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso, Travers?—gruñó el tal Greyback.

—Un escudo—musitó el otro—. Admito que fue inteligente, ¿cuándo lo activaron? ¿Antes de que llegáramos?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Alabaster a su vez, listo para responder cualquier ataque—. ¿Por qué usan varitas? ¿Qué es un _muggle_? ¿Quién es Harry Potter? ¿Son descendientes de Hécate?

Travers ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado.

— ¡Al diablo, yo quiero cenar!—soltó Greyback y saltó sobre Rick, olvidándose del escudo y de que el chico estaba usando un arco. El hombre también rebotó en el escudo y cayócon a los pies de su compañero con una flecha en el hombro.

Se cayó para jadear y arañar el suelo, y ser ignorado por los otros.

—No vamos a matarnos—dijo Russell en voz baja, mareado por el hedor a cadáver podrido y ahora por el de Greyback, que era sudor, sangre y mugre mezclados—. Somos Alabaster Torrington y Rick Russell—que Travers guardara silencio lo alentó a seguir hablando—. Somos semidioses griegos. Estábamos cazando animales por la zona y encontramos las tumbas asaltadas. Vinimos a ver por curiosidad, ¿ustedes saben qué pasó?

Travers no contestó luego. Un par de segundos después, se bajó la capucha, su rostro era rubicundo y maduro, y los miró con sorpresa.

—Semidioses griegos. Imposible.

—Mátalos—Greyback los miró desde abajo—. Es una treta de la Orden. Mátalos.

— ¿Quién ordenó qué?—Rick bajó el arco y puso una cara desconcentrada.

—Rick—llamó Alabaster sin moverse—. Vámonos.

—La Orden del Fénix—aclaró Travers examinando sus rostros. Cambió el tema—. ¿Semidioses griegos, dices? ¿Sabes que eso es un mito milenario, Señor Mentiroso?

—Él es hijo de Hécate—replicó Russell, pensando que el que no los atacaran era un buen signo—. ¿Acaso ustedes no son semidioses? ¿Entonces cómo hacen sus truquitos de chispitas?

—Somos magos sangre pura.

Oh. Eso era nuevo.

...

La escena anterior ocurrió durante el oscuro gobierno de Voldemort, mientras Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran prófugos; ocurrió unas semanas antes de que Harry y Hermione fueran atacados por Nagini en Godric's Hollow.

Fue la misma noche en la que Percy Jackson y Jason Grace fueron sustraídos de sus respectivos campamentos por Hera/Junio. Ningún dios pudo ver este encuentro, ya que el Olimpo había cerrado sus puertas un mes antes y su conexión con el mundo mortal se limitó.

Pocos días después, Jason Grace, Leo Valdés y Pipper McLaen tuvieron que ir a liberar a Hera/Juno (y lo lograron). Ah, también se dieron cuenta de: a) Gea se estaba despertando, y b) el Campamento Júpiter existía. Entre diciembre y junio del 2012, el Campamento Mestizo se dedicó a construir el Argo II. Si alguien se preguntaba por Percy Jackson, que sepan que él se la pasó increíble... Durmiendo en la casa del Lobo.

En junio, Jackson, luego de haber despertado y de haber sido entrenado por Lupa, llegó al Campamento romano. Luego tuvo que ir a Alaska a liberar a la muerte con Frank Zhang y Hazel Lavesque.

A finales de ese mes, se produjo el primer contacto grecorromano del siglo XXI... Pero el Argo II atacó al Campamento Júpiter y siete semidioses salieron huyendo, rumbo a Roma. La guerra grecorromana se declaró.

En Roma, los Siete salvaron a Nico di Angelo, evitaron la destrucción del mundo y Annabeth Chase rescató la Atenea Partenos. Annabeth y Percy cayeron al Tártaro. Sin embargo, pudieron salir por las Puertas de la Muerte en Epiro. Para entonces, los siete semidioses le encargaron a Nico di Angelo, Reyna Ramírez y el sátiro Hedge el llevar la Atenea Partenos al Campamento Mestizo y limar las asperezas entre ambos campamentos. La historia se quedó en ese punto, a mediados de julio.

En fin, siguiendo el hilo de la historia del mundo mágico, los meses pasaron y Harry Potter consiguió encontrar los Horrocruxes y después, guiar a sus compañeros en la batalla de Hogwarts en mayo del 2012. Consiguió derrotar a Voldemort.

Para el mes de julio las cosas en el mundo estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Por eso...

**10 de julio del 2012. No. 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra.**

"_La_ _caída de_ _Lord Voldemort_".

Ese era el titular que dominaba en todos los periódicos, revistas, programas y conversaciones de los magos y brujas del mundo.

Sí, Quien-tú-sabes, Lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso o como quisieran llamarlo ya estaba muerto. Todo gracias a muchas personas que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo, representadas en un muchacho de diecisiete años...

Harry Potter abrió con cuidado la puerta de su casa, el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, que tenía el cabello muy negro y muy alborotado, con un rostro impasible marcado en la frente con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus usualmente tranquilos ojos verdes se notaban cansados y faltos de sueño por las notables ojeras que tenía, al parecer llevaba días sin poder dormir.

Harry dio un paso y algo se movió en el fondo del vestíbulo y una figura alta, grisácea y horrible surgió de la alfombra y señaló a Harry con una huesuda mano.

_Dumbledore..._

Por un segundo, Harry miró a aquel rostro espantoso y se quedó sin habla, con las palabras amontonándose en su garganta, luego carraspeó.

—Yo no lo maté, profesor—musitó y la figura se evaporó.

Miró a su alrededor sin atreverse a avanzar más. Esa casa se sentía tan sola, sin vida, asfixiante.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una lechuza salió volando de la cocina (seguramente había entrado por la chimenea) y soltó una carta que Harry atrapó al aire y después leyó.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido se complace en informarle que está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de homenaje que se rendirá a los Caídos de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Se efectuará el siguiente martes 31 de julio en las instalaciones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a las 9: 30 a. m._

_Durante el acto, se revelará un monumento conmemorativo._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk._

En su cumpleaños. Fantástico.

No es que no quisiera rendir honores a todas las personas que habían perdido la vida por culpa de Voldemort; de hecho, pensaba en ellas cada día desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Era sólo que... al parecer nadie se detenía a pensar que Harry Potter necesitaba un respiro, un tiempo para poder detenerse a reflexionar y ¿por qué no? Llorar como niño pequeño por aquellas pérdidas en lugar de tratar de parecer fuerte como lo hacía últimamente en público para no desfallecer. Él también necesitaba guardarles luto, llorar por ellos para así poder dejarlos ir, ¿era mucho pedir?

—Tienes que salir de ese estado emo, colega—dijo Ron, que estaba bajando de las escaleras todo enpijamado y despeinado.

Un detalle de la vida de Harry Potter era que su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, estaba viviendo con él. Dos semanas después de la Batalla de Hogwarts Harry había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado con que las maletas de Ron casi se lo llevaron de corbata en un intento del pelirrojo para meterlas con magia, y luego vio a Ron riéndose sin pena y entrando sin permiso como Pedro por su casa. ¿Por qué Ron se había auto-invitado a vivir con él? Harry también lo quería saber, Ron decía que era porque quería sentirse independiente de sus padres, aunque Harry sospechaba que en realidad tenía que ver con los guisados dignos del paraíso que Kreacher preparaba. Ron Weasley: un tragón empedernido desde el principio de los tiempos.

— ¿Te acabas de despertar?—preguntó Harry fijándose en la pijama del Chuddley Cannons de Ron. Eran las once de la mañana, a esa hora él ya había hecho un desayuno para no molestar a Kreacher, se había aseado y hasta acababa de volver de un pequeño paseo por la plaza.

—¿Qué dice esa carta?—Ron desvió el tema. Harry le pasó el papel y se fue a la cocina con Ron siguiéndolo—. Ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el sueño de tu vida—soltó Ron con sarcasmo después de leer. Harry asintió.

De inmediato Kreacher los atendió casi como reyes y esos dos se dejaron apapachar; el elfo les estaba sirviendo dos tazas de café bien cargado cuando Ron bostezó y dijo:

—Bleh, qué flojera hoy nos toca ir al Ministerio.—Ese día eran las inscripciones para el primer curso del Servicio Auror en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica—. ¿Tienes todos tus papeles, Harry? Yo estoy seguro de que me falta el Certificado de Mucosidad Recurrente, ¿qué mierda es eso?

El chico Potter dejó de mirar su taza como si pensara que fuera un veneno y aun así estuviera decidiéndose entre beberlo o no.

—Tal vez sólo quieren comprobar que tengas suficientes mocos por si alguna poción los necesita—sugirió Harry bebiendo un sorbito.

—Oh sí, claro por si se acaban las provisiones de comida—dijo Ron con sarcasmo e hizo amago de meter su dedo en la nariz y luego comerse el moco imaginario. Harry hizo un gesto de asco.

La visita al Ministerio de Magia no fue cosa del otro mundo, sólo que Harry tuvo que detenerse cada tres segundos porque algún mago o bruja se acercaba a saludarlo, a agradecerle, a pedirle su autógrafo o (caso de una bruja viejita muy viejita) tocarle las pompis y salir corriendo.

—Esto no es gracioso—musitó Harry mientras Ron se carcajeaba—. Me siento violado.

El atrio estaba muy concurrido, pero ya no tenía el aspecto fúnebre que Harry había notado cuando entró el año pasado para recuperar el guardapelo de Slytherin y el Ministerio estaba en manos de los mortífagos. Ahora habían derribado las estatuas del mago y la bruja sentados sobre los muggles y también habían quitado la leyenda de "La Magia es poder", pero en su lugar ahora estaban un águila y una lechuza que miraban hacia arriba; su magia radicaba en que parecía que las aves respiraban.

—El diseñador ha de ser un Ravenclaw—observó Harry para distraer a Ron de que se siguiera burlando de él. El águila era el animal representativo de Ravenclaw.

—No es por eso. El otro día Bill dijo que el águila tenía un significado griego y quién sabe qué más...

Harry casi suspiró de alivio cuando, al llegar al departamento de Seguridad Mágica, vio a magos pendientes sólo de su trabajo y no de él y que no tenían cara de querer tocar sus pompis.

El mago que los atendió estaba en el primer cubículo, era un hombre de cara dura, porte cansado y cabello canoso al que Harry identificó como Dawlish, un auror que había intentado apresar a Dumbledore en Hogwarts cuando se descubrió lo del ED.

— ¿Potter, eh?—murmuró mientras revisaba los papeles de Harry, sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Y Weasley—añadió Ron con simpatía.

—No sabía que aspirabas a ser auror, Potter—comentó el auror ignorando a Ron.

—Y Weasley.

—Todo en orden—dictaminó Dawlish—. Ahora tienes que ir a la oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia a contestar una serie de preguntas para saber si tienes el perfil de auror, Potter.

—Y Weasley—a Ron le estaba dando un tic en el labio.

— ¿Alguna duda?—inquirió mientras le arrebataba a Ron sus papeles y se ponía a hojearlos.

—Sí—contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué en el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia?

—Porque ahí hay especialistas en Personalidad—replicó Dawlish secamente—. Cuando tengas tus resultados, ven a entregarlos.

El auror los despachó sin entusiasmo. Cuando los dos chicos salieron del cubículo, vieron que un joven auror pasaba por los cubículos, alertándolos sobre algo:

—Hay una gran actividad mágica no-legal sin identificar en el canal de la Mancha, cerca de Portsmouth—decía—. Rápido, muévanse.

—Que el departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia intervenga—dijo uno de los aurores que estaba pasando por el pasillo—. Nosotros estamos hasta el tope de trabajo persiguiendo mortífagos escondidos...

—Tú—exclamó Dawlish señalando al joven auror que había dado el pitazo—. Volverás a la Academia.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?—preguntó el otro, un poco molesto.

Dawlish se adelantó unos pasos y señaló a Ron y a Harry detrás de él. Un par de aurores más salieron de sus cubículos y se alejaron para atender el caso de la actividad mágica no-identificada.

—Aquí hay personal no autorizado—dijo Dawlish.

El joven auror se puso nervioso. Harry se dio cuenta de que Dawlish estaba haciendo eso para impresionar a Harry Potter. No importaba, él y Ron ya habían obtenido todo lo que querían, así que jaló a Ron, quien quería quedarse a escuchar del caso, y ambos bajaron al Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia.

…

—No entiendo para qué necesitan saber qué sabor de tarta me gusta—dijo Ron muy fastidiado—. Ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿para qué jodidos cojones les importa?

Harry quiso rebatir, pero él también estaba fastidiado. La primera parte de los exámenes de ingreso a la Academia de Aurores le parecieron muy tonta, ¿a quién le importaba qué marca de calzoncillos prefería? Lo peor es que había durado más de cinco horas. ¡Cinco horas contestando preguntas tontas!

En fin, ambos estaban en los ascensores, rumbo a la oficina del padre de Ron. El señor Weasley les había pedido que lo mantuvieran informado sobre los exámenes y, como incentivo, los había invitado a cenar a la Madriguera.

— ¿Qué tal los exámenes, niños?—les preguntó el señor Weasley amablemente cuando los dos entraron en su oficina.

—Una pesadilla—contestó Ron sentándose en una de las sillas frente el escritorio de su padre—. No creo que me aprueben sólo por poner que amo a los Chuddley Cannon más que a mi novia… ehm, con sarcasmo, claro—añadió mirando de reojo a Harry para que éste no le dijera nada a Hermione. Harry se sentó y no dijo nada.

El señor Weasley, que estaba juntando un montón de hojas sobre su escritorio, no los miró.

—Te sorprendería Ron, pero hasta la más mínima acción dice mucho de tu personalidad.

— ¿Por qué aceptó la dirección del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles?—quiso saber Harry. Al señor Weasley lo habían ascendido a otro departamento, el de Detección de Objetos Mágicos Piratas o algo así (no recordaba el nombre, francamente), pero después de la guerra, volvió a su antiguo puesto.

—No estaba muy cómodo en el otro departamento, Harry—replicó el señor Weasley muy centrado en sus cosas—. Cuando algo te gusta Harry, que no te importe que los demás se burlen, tú hazlo.

Harry sonrió levemente. Por eso le gustaban los Weasley: ellos eran sencillos y honestos.

—Ah, pero te pagan más—aseguró Ron.

En ese momento entró nada más y nada menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Shacklebolt saludó a Harry y a Ron, luego miró seriamente al señor Weasley.

—Necesitamos que bajes a las mazmorras, Arthur. Tenemos tres detenidos muy peculiares que rondaban el canal de la Mancha con un objeto mágico muy poderoso. Los encontramos hace cuatro horas cerca de Portsmouth, estaban muy cansados pero atacaron a nuestros aurores cuando quisieron capturarlos. Hubo que usar encantamientos aturdidores muy potentes.

Eso captó la atención de los tres. Al parecer ese era un caso que atrajo la atención del mismísimo Ministro.

— ¿Y qué necesitan de mí?—inquirió el señor Weasley.

—Quiero que investigues a los detenidos y todo lo que tenga que ver con estatuas. Además, baja conmigo a interrogarlos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Definitivamente no son magos.

— ¿Muggles?

—Uno es un fauno…

—Pero si los faunos son muy escasos, diría que ya casi están extintos.

—Este lo eso. Y los otros dos dicen que son semidioses.

—…

Silencio.

—Tiene que ser una broma—soltó Ron entrometiéndose en los asuntos del ministerio—. Los dioses no existen, sólo son un mito ¡menos los semidioses!

Kingsley negó.

—Estos chicos definitivamente no son muggles ni magos.

— ¿Quiénes son?—preguntó el señor Weasley con la boca seca, con cautela.

—Averígualo tú, Arthur. Se llaman Nico di Angelo y Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.

.

..

...

**¡Hola!**

*Dr. Frankestein lo hizo a partir de cadáveres.

*La segunda guerra con Voldemort sucede en los 90s, pero cambié las fechas para que vaya conforme al despertar de Gea.

*Alabaster Torrington es de Haley Riordan (hijo del tío Rick) y aparece en "Hijo de la magia" de los "Diarios del semidiós". Russell es mío.

Primero gracias a StupidNeflim y Mariposa de cristal (que me estuvo mandando MPs) por sus comentarios.

Cambié un poco la historia, al principio Harry aún no derrotaba a Voldy, pero como iba a ser muy tardado desarrollar esa historia también, dejé que el problema principal fuera doña Gea. La acción y el problema principal vienen en el tercer episodio, yo quería que en el este magos y semidioses se encontraran.

¿Merece comentarios?

Los quiere,

**La Freiheit.**


	3. Atención

Hola, nenes y nenas.

Este no es un capítulo normal, pero es un aviso que nos importa a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction. Net

Me uní a la campaña contra el software malicioso que está atacando la página (por lo tanto, a nosotros también), si ven sus redes sociales encontrarán esta campaña. ¿De qué se trata? De reportar todas las páginas web que copian ilegalmente el contenido de Fanfiction . Net y lo usan como carnada para que la gente entre en ellos y se vean llenos de publicidad engañosa, virus, malaware en general. ¡Nos están plagiando en nuestras propias narices!

Tu perfil, tus historias, todo esto está siendo copiado en este momento por aquellas páginas que se parecen a fanfiction, pero no lo son. Me fui a cerciorar de que mis fics, "Webeando Online" y el "Curso para villanos por el clan Uchiha", estaban siendo copiados por esas páginas, sin mi permiso, usándolos como cebo para que algún lector curioso entre en ellas y se vea bombardeado por spam y publicidad engañosa que tienen virus y afectar su información personal, incluso el correo electrónico y quién sabe qué más puedan hacer. Aún si no tuvieran virus,ninguno de los autores dimos permiso para que publicaran nuestras historias ahí, por lo que esto es un plagio masivo.

Uno busca en Google un fanfiction, en la lista de resultados aparece el link de Fanfiction . Net, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, también aparece que está publicado en sitios como talkfiction . com, thanfiction . org, entre otros, ¡sin permiso!

Pero no se alarmen, simplemente reporten estas páginas con el señor Google. Aquí encontrarán toda la información de qué está pasando, así como una guía para denunciar y dónde hacerlo www. facebook agoradelectoresBeta /posts / 993696897375854? notif _ t = like solo unan los espacios.

Ojo: si encuentran estos sitios, no entren en ellos, porque tienen software malicioso.

Perdón si pensaron que este era un capítulo normal, pero creo que ustedes también tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
